


Requests.

by platonicrelations06



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Requests, i'll add tags as i go, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonicrelations06/pseuds/platonicrelations06
Summary: I'll be taking Clony requests for one-shots. Look inside for more details.Requests are now closed until I'm able to get the first few written and posted :)





	Requests.

So, as I stated in the summary, I'll be taking requests for Clony One-shots, so feel free to send any prompts/ideas you might have my way- don't worry, you will be credited for them! -and I'll see what I can do for you! :) Though my posting and updating schedule may be a bit all over the place, so you'll have to bare with me!

Some things to know: I'm best at writing angst and hurt/comfort, quite crappy at humour- though I've been told I've got a good sense of one myself -and pretty decent at fluff.

I won't be writing smut as I'm just not comfortable with writing it, and probably wouldn't be any good at it even if I did attempt to. On that note though, I don't mind writing a heavy make-out session and implying it for you.

But I'm pretty comfortable with writing anything else, e.g: **_Warning!_**   Abuse, bulling, suicidal thoughts, self-harm, etc.

I'll be writing for Clony only, but don't mind adding other ships in as background couples, e.g: Justlex, Jannah, etc.

If you wish, I am willing to write them as a completely platonic pairing and don't mind writing a request out twice- one for a platonic pairing and another one for a romantic pairing. I just love Clony and their overall relationship, whether they're together or not.

I won't do any kind of reader inserts or adding of OC's as it's just not my thing, sorry!

And I think that's all, so request away! I'm looking forward to writing for you guys! :D 

 _ **Update:** Requests, until I'm able to get the first few written and posted- which should hopefully be very soon- are now closed. Sorry! _ :) 


End file.
